Volcarona
|backcolor = |name = Volcarona |jname = (ウルガモス Ulgamoth) |ndex = 637 |image = Ulgamoth.png |evofrom = Larvesta |evointo = None |gen = Generation V |pronun = voll-ca-RO-na |hp = 80 |atk = 60 |def = 65 |satk = 135 |sdef = 105 |spd = 100 |total = 550 |species = Sun Pokémon |type = / |height = 1.6m |weight = 46.0kg |ability = Flame Body Swarm (Dream World) |color = White |gender = 50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Volcarona (Japanese: ウルガモス Ulgamoth) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in the Generation V games Pokemon Black and White. It evolves from Larvesta at Level 59. One can also catch a Level 70 Volcarona in the Relic Castle. It is seen in-game as the Champion Alder's strongest Pokémon at Level 77. It resembles an Atlas moth. Contrary to popular belief, Volcarona is not a psuedo-legendary, it is a semi-psuedo as its stat total is 550 instead of 600, and it evolves once, not twice. ]] Anime Volcarona will appear in BW080. Game Info Evolution Volcarona evolves from Larvesta starting at level 59. Game Locations |pokemon = Volcarona |blackwhite = Relic Castle/Evolve Larvesta |bwrarity = Two }} Pokédex Entries |name = Volcarona |black = When volcanic ash darkened the atmosphere, it is said that Volcarona's fire provided a replacement for the sun. |white = A sea of fire engulfs the surroundings of their battles, since they use their six wings to scatter their ember scales. }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |name = Volcarona }} Trivia *Volcarona shares the same species with Sunflora and Espeon, they're all known as the Sun Pokémon. * It shares similarities with Venomoth that it has a 2 stage evolution line based on a moth. * Its name comes from the words "Volcano" and "Corona". * Its wings resemble the sun when unfurled. * Volcarona may be based off the Kaiju Mothra. * Volcarona and its pre-evolution are the only Pokémon in the game that have the / type combination. * As it is a / type, these are the only Pokémon in the game to lose 50% of their health from Stealth Rock and still take damage from Spikes, without the move Gravity being present or if the Iron Ball item is being held. * It is the only Pokémon who can learn Fiery Dance. * Its pre-evolution, Larvesta, is a physical attacker, while Volcarona is a special attacker. * Volcarona was the first Bug-type Pokémon to learn the move Fly. The second was Genesect. * Volcarona, along with its pre-evolution are the only non-Flying type Poke'mon to have a double weakness to Rock type moves. * Volcarona can be thought of as a semi-Legendary Pokemon. Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Generation V Pokémon Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Semi-Pseudo Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line